united we fall
by rainyending
Summary: Sometimes a game cannot be won. This is the story of the year there was no victor. (Various Pairings)


**01. THE REAPING  
~**

* * *

_:one:_

Draco Malfoy volunteers before they can finish calling out the name.

His family is a long string of famous Hunger Games victors. Auntie Bellatrix remains the greatest tribute out of all seventy-three games, her merciless torture methods and her insane cackle earning the Capitol's seal of approval. His father is known as the cold, cunning tribute that poisoned half of the contestants in a span of two days. The president loves them. The Malfoy-Black circle is known as The Golden Family.

And Draco exists for the sole purpose they stay that way.

Next they call out the female tribute's name. Just as fast, another girl shrieks out and darts up the stage. He gasps when he makes the face out to be Pansy Parkinson from school, the same girl who worshipped his crew since fifth grade – why is she choosing to play against him? After shaking hands, it is done.

Lucius gives him a curt nod, the same unimpressed expression stamped on his face. He grits his teeth and faces the cheering crowd.

Draco cannot afford to lose, or they will lose it all.

_:two:_

Luna Lovegood is not hard to spot in the crowd - she is the only one wearing a bright yellow frock after all. She keeps her cool and confident pose while she makes her way to her newfound district partner, Dean Thomas, refusing to show emotion.

It is not as if she can't hear the sound of her father, bawling in hysterics, already mourning his baby girl. It is not as if she does not see Dean Thomas eyeing her, practically debating whether to stab her in the back or slice her in half.

She feels _fine. _Luna has always been one to let everything unfold in front of her, as opposed to_ predicting_ how things are going to unfold.

Still, she isn't stupid. She knows there is only one possible way end to this.

"Mother, don't worry. We will be reunited soon." she whispers to herself, then looks up, a brave smile burning on her face.

_:three:_

Anyone with half a brain knows, Neville Longbottom is the last person in District 8 that would be suited for the Hunger Games.

"Why _me?" _he utters, while peacekeepers go into a great length to pull off his granny's iron grip on him. Tears start rolling down his face, and he immediately knows he would not be popular with the Capitol. Taunts and snide remarks about him comes flooding back - wimp, useless, stupid... enough words to write an entire song on without having to repeat.

He does not notice a blonde girl his age quivering just as much as her name gets called up next. He just knows he is as good as dead.

_:four:_

Never in the Hunger Games history has this happened before, but it happens to the Weasley family.

Ron tries to look tough in front of the audience, making sure he does not catch the eye of his remaining family members. Then it happens. The escort even drops the piece of paper dramatically, her eyes wide with pity - do people from the Capitol even _know _of sympathy?

"Ginevra Weasley."

An uproars starts. Two members of the Weasley clan. Ordered to fight to the death opposite each other. Molly drops to her knees, begging anyone who will listen to do something about it, only to be shoved back as they lead Ginny to her brother. She has a much braver stance, yet fear is evident in her eyes.

"Well, this is a surprising turn of events. For the first time in Hunger Games history..." the siblings face each other, blocking out the sounds around them. Their handshake double as a silent promise - they are to look out for each other, and damn the consequences.

_:five:_

Hermione Granger does not try to hide it. She screams and cries and attempts to claw the peacekeeper's face. Her fierce nature is almost admirable.

Her second reaction is suspicion the system has been rigged, although she keeps that one to herself. She is constantly caught bad-mouthing the Capitol for their ways - she does not mean to, but every time she sees another family broken because of the games, her hatred for the president only grew stronger. She could almost see the man's taunting grin, as he sips on a drink and watches her break down in an flat screen TV.

Hermione is not one to give up. Being one of the smartest her district has to offer, she has a fair chance in winning. She can study strategies and memorize other tribute's weaknesses. She is a relatively fast learner, and her mentor is one of the only ones that aren't drunk and depend their lives on drugs.

But she already feels her life starting to slip from her fingers.

_:six:_

Harry Potter is the most confused of them all.

Many observes it looks like his mind did not process the information fast enough, and unfortunately, that is exactly what went down.

He walks numbly, fiddling with the collar of his reaping outfit. Why is everyone looking at him like that? Why is there a lady in an aqua blue wig, bearing her teeth at him? Why is it suddenly so cold?

Alicia Spinnet is called out next. He recognizes her from school. When he sees her pained expression, it comes crashing down on him.

_"No!" _his shout can almost be heard from the Capitol.

* * *

They all stand, in pride or pain or uncertainty, waiting for the final words.

"These are the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games."

* * *

**Either there is going to be another part, or I'll delete later. x**


End file.
